


eternity and falling

by ThatGirlTheyKnow



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, I tried but I failed, M/M, Making Out, Murder, Organs, Weird sexiness but no sex, dark!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGirlTheyKnow/pseuds/ThatGirlTheyKnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Will feel in love with Hannibal Lecter while the other man was elbow deep in somebody else’s entrails and blood."</p>
            </blockquote>





	eternity and falling

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even remember writing most of this, but I did. And this is proof that I should never write sleep-deprived. I don't know how to write sexy things.

Will feel in love with Hannibal Lecter while the other man was elbow deep in somebody else’s entrails and blood.

“Who is she?” Will asked, eyes lingering on the face of the woman who had stopped breathing about ten minutes ago, when Hannibal took out her lungs. Hannibal, in the process of surgically removing the liver, had a look of intensity on his face, like he had to make this kill perfect; perfect for Will, perfect for them. He glanced up at the question and his face with flecked with crimson. He smiled reassuringly.

“That is not important, Will. What is important that she was a rude, vile specimen of a human being.”

Will nodded and walked around the woman, who was laid out on her large kitchen bench, to stand behind Hannibal. The other man leaned his neck back into Will’s touch when he placed his hand on the back of his neck. Will leaned around his body, pressing up close so he could feel the muscles in Hannibal’s back move, and stared at the liver that was now being placed carefully into a Tupperware container, to be put in an esky.

“She abused her dog,” Hannibal said, now working on removing the kidneys. Normally, he would only take one organ, but he thought it would be a waste to only take one part of Will’s first kill. After all, it had been Will who had carved open her chest, guided by Hannibal’s steady hand. And it would be Will who would choose how to present this body to the world.  Hannibal was not the Chesapeake Ripper in this moment. He was a teacher. “I thought it would be fitting.”

Will smiled at the thought, and felt a swell of contempt for the woman rise up.

She deserved this, and he and Hannibal were the only ones willing to give it to her.

And suddenly, Will was in love with Hannibal Lecter, his friend, his colleague, and the man who showed him what humanity really was, and showed him that he was better. Who showed did this for him.

Will watched Hannibal put the kidneys in a Tupperware container, then put his hands on the other man’s shoulders and forcibly turned him so they were face to face, bodies pressed up against each other.

Will stared into Hannibal’s eyes and saw into his soul, dark and enigmatic and an abyss.

And the abyss stared back with a promise of eternity and falling.

Will pressed forward more, pressing Hannibal’s back into the kitchen bench, and lightly brushed his lips against the man’s blood-flecked cheek, tasting sweat and the metallic tang of life, and felt a stab of arousal. Hannibal breathed heavily, he chest rising and falling against Will’s own, and allowed the other man to take control. He was curious to see what Will would do.

 Will grinned. His lips were stained red and he licked them to taste the more of the woman’s blood. He moved his lips down to Hannibal’s neck and licked and bit and kissed it until it was bruised, then sank his teeth into the warm flesh until he tasted Hannibal’s blood, and sucked and licked at the wound while Hannibal wrapped his bright red arms around Will’s waste and pulled him impossibly closer. Their bodies shared heat and when Will raised his head their breath mingled.

 Will leaned his forehead against Hannibal’s for a few long moments, blood still on his lips and tongue and his erection pressing against Hannibal’s leg. Hannibal’s arousal was obvious, too, against Will’s thigh, and the empath moaned quietly and ground his hips against Hannibal’s.

Will’s head moved suddenly and kissed the doctor hard. His tongue demanded entrance to Hannibal’s mouth without any elegance. He tasted and devoured and took, and Hannibal responded with equal fervour. Their tongues battled and their hands roamed each other’s bodies with a burning need.

“I love you,” Will hissed as he moved his mouth to suck at his mark on Hannibal’s neck again. Hannibal moaned quietly and fisted Will’s hair, bringing their mouths together once more then moving down to leave his own mark on Will.

“And I, you, my dear Will,” Hannibal whispered against Will’s neck. He leaned back and raised one of his hands to wipe blood against Will’s lips. “My dear, dear Will.” 


End file.
